The Gift
by labradorite
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir have a little surprise for Glorfindel on his Begetting Day.


**Just a little plot bunny that hopped onto my desk this morning. Who knows, this may turn into a real story!**

* * *

><p>"Do you have it?"<p>

"Of course I have it."

"Well, I was just asking."

"I don't appreciate the insinuation. You never trust me to do anything. Always checking up on me and making sure I've—"

"Well considering you manage to somehow screw up every single—OW! Stop it, Elladan!"

"I do _not_ screw up everything, take it back!" Elladan glared at his twin with disdain, whacking him once more on the shoulder.

"Take it back? What are you, an elfling?" Elrohir shot his brother a fierce look while sidling out of his reach. "'Take it back,' honestly," he scoffed. "It's amazing I even allow you to help me with things like this. If I had a silver penny for each time you've managed to –"

"_Allow_ me to help you?" Elladan screeched. A door creaked softly open behind them, but the quarreling siblings failed to notice in their current combative state. "_Allow me? ALLOW ME? _You have somehow managed to step into an alternate reality in which you are the shining hero and I am sorry to inform you that it is time to wake up, brother."

"Stop being melodramatic."

"MELODRAMATIC?"

"Dare I ask what you two are doing?" A weary voice questioned. The twins wrenched around in horror to see their father silhouetted in the fading sunshine, his face ominous in the shadows.

"I…we were just…"

"You see, we were simply—"

"Does this have anything to do with a certain elf-lords' upcoming begetting day?" Elrond asked, a smirk tucked discreetly inside a stern glance.

"No, of course not!" Elrohir exclaimed, shoving the parcel hastily behind his back. He felt Elladan's slender fingers slide it from his grasp.

"That is well," Elrond replied, moving swiftly towards the pair. "For if Glorfindel were to discover you two in his rooms, unauthorized…why, I do not know what he would do."

"I do not dare to imagine, father," Elladan replied smoothly. "We were simply returning something we had borrowed from Glorfindel earlier in the day. He demanded its return before sunset and I am afraid we missed the deadline."

Elrond scrutinized him carefully. Elladan, to his credit, neither blinked nor shrunk back in terror, as many were wont to do in the presence of the almighty Lord of Imladris.

"Indeed," he said after a pause. "Well, since the deed is done might I suggest we return to dinner? Your mother grows weary of making your excuses."

"Yes father."

"Of course, father."

Following Elrond's billowing robes from the chamber, the twins exchanged a look of relief. "Got out of that one, didn't we?" Elrohir murmured as they fell in step.

"Mmm. Though I must say," Elladan paused outside the crowded hall, "I am rather suspicious. Father always seems to know what we're up to, no matter how convincing we are."

"Maybe he's losing his touch?"

* * *

><p>The next day, while Elrond and Erestor broke their fast in Elrond's study, the door slammed open with a crash. Jumping slightly, Elrond turned his attention to the furious elf lord currently occupying a rather large portion of his office.<p>

"Good morning, Glorfindel. A Happy Begetting Day to you."

Erestor turned to reply in kind, but his words caught in his throat and turned into a loud guffaw. For in place of the poised, composed, Balrog-slaying Glorfindel stood a manic, enraged elf with alarmingly bright red hair.

"WHERE. ARE. THEY." His irate tone would have forced any elf to his knees in submission.

"To whom are you referring, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked, sipping his tea unfazed.

"I've got to say, Glorfindel, that color does suit your eyes," Erestor could barely contain his glee.  
>"YOU BE QUIET. YOU KNOW WHO I AM REFERRING TO, ELROND. DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME."<p>

"Oh, Elladan and Elrohir?" Elrond paused to ponder for a moment. "Why, I believe they were in the stables this morning after dining. Perhaps you may find them there."

Before anyone could comment further, the seething, red-haired elf stormed off, grumbling ferociously.

"Well," Erestor said after a pause. "Did you know that was going to happen?"

"Know what was going to happen?" Elrond smiled ambiguously into his cup. Far off in the distance, he could just barely hear the sound of his sons screaming, followed by an evil cackle. Just another normal morning in Imladris.


End file.
